


Harmless Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo doesn't like being ignored, so he makes Kenma wish everyone would ignore him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless Distraction

“Just kick him if he’s away. He’s hurting our chances”. Kenma was typically a quiet and reserved person but when he had hit the world of online gaming, silencing him was verging on impossible. Both online and in life he was the ‘brain of the team’, but with no visual cues at his side, Kenma had to work his vocal chords to keep his team in check. Despite this, he would never be one to shout if things went against his way or his team-mates stood out of line. His passion never shone through despite how absorbed he was by the technicolour world in front of him.

A familiar knocking sound came from outside. He knew it was Kuroo, he would always knock in the same way to let him know it was him before letting himself in, never giving Kenma a chance to respond to it. Kuroo truly did not have any boundaries. As soon as they had made it official that they were an item, Kuroo abandoned any sense of respect of privacy he had before. In his eyes, the moment they had had their first time, he had seen Kenma at his absolutely most private moment, so there was nothing he could ever walk in on that would faze him. After all, there really was little else that Kenma could do that was more private than that, so Kuroo had very few qualms about interrupting him regardless of what he was doing.

“Yo. I brought snacks”. He dropped two plastic shopping bags on to Kenma’s bed. He responded quietly with a “cool”, his eyes never once flickering away from the game from the moment that Kuroo had entered the room. “What game is that? Is it the Call of Battlefield one you’re always talking about? It looks fun”. Kuroo was completely oblivious to the world of gaming but still made an effort purely because it was such a large part of Kenma’s existence. He wanted to show how much he cared, and tried a little too had at times to do so.  
“It’s Call of Duty, or Battlefield. This is neither. It’s Halo”

“Right, right, that one, anyway. You’re talking t-”. Kuroo was cut off as Kenma ignored him and was making a statement to one of his team-mates online. Kuroo paused for a moment before a grin formed on his face. He was not a fan of being ignored and had seen the opportunity and wanted to take it. “You look pretty in to it”. He said it loud enough for Kenma to hear but he just mumbled in response to the question as he continued prioritising his game. Kuroo chuckled before sitting down next to Kenma and then collapsing his head on to his lap.

“You know I hate it when you ignore me, Kenma.” His voice was obviously playful but Kenma again just shook it off. “This looks important, am I bothering you? Am I in the way?” With a passive aggressive sigh, Kenma just responded with “Yes”, rolling his eyes and going back to playing.  
“Well it’d be a shame if something were to start distracting you while you’re trying so hard to focus, when all of your friends can hear you, wouldn’t it?” Kenma looked down nervously as he saw that Kuroo had started pulling at the waistband of his pants. Despite Kenma staring daggers in to Kuroo, he was too focused on winning his game to do something major about it. He shuffled his hips a little to try and nudge Kuroo’s teasing hands away. Despite this, he twitched a little as he felt Kuroo gently slip his hands down the waistband of his boxers.

Kuroo began to just smile playfully at Kenma as he started gently toying around with him to the point where Kenma was hard, he didn’t need to speak. Both of them knew exactly what was going on. Kuroo then eased Kenma’s cock out, Kenma let out a small groan of relief as a feeling of tightness against his boxers had left his lower body. Kuroo, seeing that Kenma was still trying to focus on his game regardless, began to gently start stroking his cock. Usually Kuroo would stop when Kenma seemed disinterested but seeing a small dribble of precum dripping down from his tip, he knew he was just trying to prioritize his game for the sake of his pride. He was weak to Kuroo, and as much as it pained him to admit it, he was weak to being seen, or in this case, heard.

Still gaining very little reactions from Kenma, Kuroo had made the move to bring his lips towards Kenma’s cock and start gently flicking the tip of his dick with his tongue, never breaking eye contact with him as he was so eager to see his efforts to ignore him crumble against the work of his warm, wet mouth. Again, with hardly any reaction other than Kenma occasionally bringing his vision downwards to see what Kuroo was doing as if he couldn’t already tell, Kuroo had again tried to up the ante. He took Kenma’s head in his mouth and started working it with his tongue. A small, gentle moan escaped Kenma’s lips as Kuroo was finally seeing his resolve break. Kenma’s cheeks were visibly red, even in the relative darkness of his poorly lit room. He knew that every little sound he made could be heard be heard by his friends as he tried to resist Kuroo’s advances, but as he lay against the bed with the controller in his hands he had nowhere to go without wires of headsets and controllers dragging things across the room.

Giving a perverted smile, Kuroo began to take the rest of Kenma’s cock in and start bobbing up and down. Kenma briefly let his head slip back in pleasure before he felt a brief vibration in his controller, snapping him right back in to reality as the distraction had gotten him killed in-game. Kuroo could barely hear the responses from his teammates, “What the hell Kenma you should have had that”. Kenma tried to respond as quickly as he could but with the wet, warm feeling engulfing his cock it did not quite come out as planned. “Nghh...I know, I’ll get the… n-next one”. He stared somewhat angrily at Kuroo but it simply came across as nothing more than a sad puppy pouting at him, and only wanted him to continue further.

Kuroo picked up his pace as Kenma became more and more visibly distracted. A quiet moan of Kuroo’s name was released from his lips. Kuroo slightly giggled in to Kenma’s cock as he heard somebodies voice come from his headset telling him that Kuroo wasn’t playing. Kenma’s face was completely flushed crimson as his moaning and squirming began to rapidly get more frequent, at the mercy of Kuroo’s skilled tongue. It was only so long before Kenma was at his limit and trying everything in his power to save himself the embarrassment of his friend hearing him. It never once came to him that he could just throw his headset off and hope that his microphone wasn’t sensitive enough for his friends to hear his shouts of pleasure, but of course, Kuroo would do everything in his power to force him in to letting the world know how submissive he was to his boyfriend. Kenma tried to bring a hand to his mouth, dropping his controller to try and silence himself. Kuroo was quick to react and pinned Kenma’s hands to his sides. He heard shouting from the headset as Kenma had completely stopped playing, his team wondering what he was doing.

Kenma was trying his hardest to wriggle his hands free as his body quivered against the feeling of Kuroo’s mouth enveloping his cock before he lost control of his moans, letting out sounds far louder than any sounds that people would usually hear coming from Kenma’s lips. He was writhing on the floor as he filled Kuroo’s mouth with is cum. Of course, Kuroo wasn’t done. He kept gently teasing him, nuzzling Kenma’s cock against his cheek after he had already swallowed Kenma’s load, just for the sake of seeing him squirm even more. He loved hearing him beg him to stop toying with his still sensitive length, until eventually Kuroo had stopped, satisfied with how much he had pleased his boyfriend.  
Still panting with exhaustion solely from his powerful orgasm, Kenma saw Kuroo standing up and moving on to the bed, completely nonchalantly grabbing a bag of chips from the shopping bags full of snacks he had brought in moments ago. His stare pierced his heart as all he could say was “Fuck you, Kuroo”.  
“I love you to, Kenma.” He winked before opening up the bag of chips, munching them before sarcastically telling Kenma he should get back to playing his game before he lets the team down. Kenma couldn’t bring himself to play with that group of internet friends for quite some time afterwards. Despite this, Kenma would still make a habit of playing games when Kuroo was around if only because the sub inside of him wanted Kuroo to do it again.


End file.
